<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSV】“出轨” by SQ_2AmOP_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264400">【TSV】“出轨”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13'>SQ_2AmOP_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突然想写ABO，A羊B橙＋A Brettany x O Edwina，带俩大美女玩<br/>剧情很狗血，瞎几把ABO二设，生理常识为0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSV】“出轨”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“操，他怀孕了！？”<br/>
“操，我怀孕了？！”<br/>
Edwina和Eddy面面相觑，面前慈祥的亚裔医生捏着报告，笑呵呵地点点头。<br/>
十分钟之后Edwina蹭蹭拿着BBT回来的时候正看到她哥认真地蹲在街边研究自己的报告，然后暴躁地开始揉自己的头发。<br/>
“哥——”这可能是Edwina这二十年里第一次叫哥，而她二十八岁的哥眼神死地抬头，只是无力地抬了下眼皮，连说话的力气都没了。<br/>
Edwina盯着她哥的头顶看了会儿，羡慕地摸了摸自己的肚皮，接着突兀地一巴掌拍在Eddy背后，差点直接把她哥拍得脸朝地趴在街上，她连忙拉了一把才好险没让她的侄子在下一秒成了悲剧。<br/>
“...Edwina，亲爱的，我猜你很想我死。”Eddy额头的青筋都快爆出来，一个一个字从牙缝里蹦出来。Edwina陪着笑脸拍脑袋连连道歉，这对于金发靓妹来说可是少见，毕竟在老陈家Eddy是正儿八经的食物链底端，就连现在妈妈的猫估计都比他地位高。<br/>
“...哇，老哥，B怀了哎——”Eddy继续在原地蹲蘑菇，Edwina迟疑了一会儿还是忍不住凑上去真心实意地恭喜，Eddy转过头时正看到他妹妹那双亮晶晶的眼睛，“而且已经都快过第二个月危险期了...！”<br/>
“...谢谢”Eddy不忍拂Edwina那双兴冲冲的眼睛里的羡慕，但脸上的焦躁并没有少几分，他深吸一口气，又猛地吐出来，于是Edwina的表情由兴奋慢慢转为了迷惑，她忍不住和他哥一起在医院一边的小花坛边上蹲蘑菇，Eddy把头从膝盖里拽出来时正看到Edwina真诚的眼神，“...有什么是我不知道的吗？”<br/>
Eddy握着检查单的手一紧，又缓缓松开，接着在Edwina逐渐冷静的眼神里慢慢地摇摇头，长长的叹了口气，站起身来冲Edwina笑了笑，“没有。”</p><p>没有才有鬼。<br/>
Eddy和Edwina在他们家门口分开，妹妹难得担忧的眼神让Eddy失笑，然而走到家门口的时候握在门把手上的手却没办法按下去，他不知道该怎么面对Brett。<br/>
他该怎么解释？他们其实已经有半年没有同房了？他们最开始就是为了躲家里人催婚所以稀里糊涂结了婚？两个月前他可能真的出轨了？不对，这算出轨吗？这个孩子的父亲连他都不知道是谁？天，妈妈会杀了他吗，毕竟当初是他和家里吵翻了说要和Brett结婚——<br/>
乱七八糟的思绪在身后突然出现的一只手中一下散去，Eddy猛地回头，正被Brett逮了个正着，对方背着琴淡淡从下往上盯着他，伸出手去摸他握在门把手上的手，挑着眉似乎在问他为什么不开门？<br/>
“——！”Eddy吓了一跳，手上东西噼里啪啦掉了一地，那张被他握得皱巴巴的检查单还在袋子里，正掉在Brett的脚边，对方显然也被他过大的反应吓了一跳，身体都下意识往后挪了一下，接着眼神就落在那个袋子上——直接让Eddy的心跳蹦到180——Brett弯下腰去捡，笑着似乎打算缓和这莫名紧张的氛围，“bro你怎么了——”<br/>
“...别动——”Eddy浑身的血都因为这个简单的动作而涌上大脑，等到他反应过来他做了什么的时候他已经啪地一声把对方的手打开，一把抢过那个袋子，“别碰...”<br/>
这诡异的一幕直接定格了两人之间的时间，Brett像是不敢相信自己的眼睛一样瞪大了眼睛看向Eddy，而下意识动作的Eddy好像比他还不敢相信自己做了什么，只能盯着自己的手。两个人面面相觑，只剩下那个半透明的袋子吊在空气中，里面有一张皱巴巴的纸。<br/>
Brett成了那个先动作的人，沉下脸来的Alpha很是有气势，尤其是在对方背着琴的时候无时无刻不像是站在台上，面对所有的观众的注视却只看着自己小提琴上的灰尘。他一把捡起那个袋子，Eddy在他动作之前已经气势上矮了三分，这个时候满脑子都是空白的，只能眼睁睁看对方捡起那个袋子，接着拉着他那只刚把对方的手打开的手腕，开了门。<br/>
他的Alpha生气了，这是Beta被顶在门背后时的唯一想法，然而他现在一个字都说不出来，嘴唇都在颤抖。Brett凑到他面前，嘴唇摩挲着Eddy轻微颤抖着的脖颈，在琴吻附近巡回着，像是在寻找什么。<br/>
Beta本不应该这么敏感，倒不如说Beta根本不该怀孕！然而Eddy只能在Brett渐渐浓郁起来的巧克力味中浑身颤抖，被握住的手腕压在门背上，留下苍白的的痕迹。Beta的信息素很淡很淡，只有在脖颈附近才能闻得到，Brett沿着琴吻一路往后，才闻到一点点奶香，Alpha像是很不满意的模样，开始撕咬那一块附近的皮肤，逼出Beta一两声来不及压下的可怜呜咽。<br/>
“...到底怎么了？”Brett喃喃，他已经几乎要把Eddy压进门板里，Eddy歪着头看他的眼里都带了泪，而他只是像握着自己的小提琴一样用力地握着Eddy的侧颈，明明是在询问，却好像是根本不打算得到答案一样。<br/>
“被人看到又会问你了吧？”Brett的眼睛黑黢黢的，像是根本看不到反光，Alpha的巧克力味浓得几乎能把Beta包起来，简直是用信息素在操他。Beta眼中那点蓄满的泪终于落了下来，却在一半就直接被舌头截胡舔掉。奇怪。太奇怪了。他是个Beta，怎么可能对一个Alpha的信息素这么敏感，脖颈后的腺体在发热，身体都开始变得滚烫，Eddy几乎都快站不稳，被Brett一把揽住腰又用胳膊抱着对方才勉强维持，他的身体真的开始变奇怪了。Brett蛮不讲理的吻封住了他的呼吸之后Eddy才迷迷糊糊地想，压在Brett肩膀上的修长手臂在身体的颤抖中跟着颤抖，手指松开又收紧。像、像个Omega一样。<br/>
“...如果能标记你就好了，”Brett把瘫软无力的Eddy放在地毯上的时候低声说道，接着只听见金属拉链的声音，那根Alpha的大东西就已经掉了两滴前液落在Eddy的脸上，配合着Beta迷糊的眼神几乎是最佳的色情片，厚厚的嘴唇被迫吞下了那根鸡巴，这样诡异的姿势直接让Brett把龟头戳到了Eddy的喉头深处，于是Beta眼泪掉得更多了，而Alpha则是发出了难耐的低喘，白皙的脸上开始漫上了红晕，那张不知为何愈发幼龄的脸上终于染上了欲望的色彩，夺人眼球。<br/>
Beta的哽咽和干呕加剧了吞咽的情色程度，Alpha也没有彻底失去理智——虽然的确快了，就在对方反抗他的那一秒他就已经有点失控了——他猛地拔出来，额头都开始冒汗。同伴难受的脸终于让他似乎有了一丝理智，他往后撑着挪了一下，那句对不起只开了个头就直接被Beta扑上来的动作吓了一跳，今天真是惊吓的一天。<br/>
“B、Brett、Brett——”Eddy的嘴里呜呜咽咽的喊他名字，撑在他的两边掉眼泪，直接让Alpha的愧疚程度飙升了十个等级，然而他还来不及心想我到底是什么混蛋就在下一秒被Beta厚实的嘴唇又一次吞下了阴茎的前端，这回对方直接上了手，在前端又细又吮，几乎把自己的嘴巴和喉咙当对方的鸡巴套子一样直上直下地吞吃，喉头还不停滚动着吞咽那些从鸡巴头上滚下来的液体。<br/>
“Eddy——”Alpha直接被这一招搞疯了，他只来得及维持最后一秒的矜持，下一秒就抚着Beta的肩膀开始像操对方的穴道一样操Beta的嘴，越发浓郁的巧克力和奶油味搅在一起，把空气都变得甜腻起来。Eddy放松口腔由着Brett胡来，对方只是在操他的嘴巴，却几乎让他感受到了性交的快感，或许来源于精神层面？<br/>
最后Brett射出来的时候根本来不及提醒Eddy，于是可怜的Beta直接被压着肩膀咽下了那些沉甸甸的射进他喉咙里的精液，在那双手终于放开他后又伸出手去接住那些从嘴角溢出的白浊，接着在Brett的注视下冲对方张开唇瓣，露出舌苔上满当当的白浊，然后缓缓咽了下去。<br/>
接着他就又被按在门板上了，Brett粗喘着气开始抽他的皮带，那根刚刚才射过的鸡巴蹭在Eddy的侧腰上，把那点剩下的精液蹭在Eddy柔软的侧腰上，带出几串敏感的呻吟。<br/>
在被按在茶几上后入的时候Eddy只花了一秒钟思考那个来路不明的孩子，他脑子彻底晕了，Brett像是操过他一样对他的敏感点了如指掌，把他后穴的水擦在他的屁股上时的轻笑声能要了他的命，毕竟他就是这么疯狂地痴迷于他的同伴，被他的一切都迷得五迷三道，能撅起屁股被对方按在任何地方操。Brett按着他的腰进出的动作有力直接，直接搅乱了现在鼻尖只有对方巧克力味信息素的Eddy所有的心神，甚至要说的话，他比两个月前更敏感和湿润，让他的Alpha也感到疯狂。<br/>
而暂时，只是说暂时，还没有人知道为什么。<br/>
不过很快，那张被丢在地上皱巴巴的纸会成为引爆这个小家和不久后两个大家的最后一根导火索，毕竟他们两个人之间，可太难有秘密了——</p><p> </p><p>Brettany在英国读书，在被自己的女朋友一个接一个电话叫醒时差点没把手机直接砸在墙上，然而在乐谱里昏沉了几个星期的脑子在电话那头巨大的噪音背景中瞬间清醒，接着她目瞪口呆地在Edwina完全不敢吱一声的电话中听完了他的两个已婚哥哥对着彼此的破口大骂。<br/>
好家伙，她可从来不知道她的哥哥居然是这样趁人之危的人啊？这两个互相暗恋对方多年的怂逼到底是谁啊——！</p><p>【END】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>二设：怀孕之后母亲的生殖腔会关闭，而胚胎在母亲的生殖腔内发育，所以即使危险期doi也没关系<br/>反正孩子是yby的，完毕）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>